Rebel Trash Party
by shady stays gold
Summary: Song parody of W.T.P by Eminem. Peeta needs to get across that he was on fire too. He doesn't need a fiery outfit to be ON FIRE! Katniss's got more arrows in her quiver than he does in his bow. You better kill somebody! We're having a Rebel Trash Party!


**This is another random song parody. I was listening to Eminem's W.T.P. and I was like "I MUST WRITE THIS SHIT." I have that moment a lot...**

**Anyway, since I prefer relying to reviews in A/Ns, I'm going to reply to reviews for my following oneshots: Hovercrafts, She Sells Seashells, and Three Minus Three. **

**SHE SELLS SEASHELLS**

**Catching Fireflies: I know, I can't even say my own title. *hangs head in shame***

**cindella204: Thanks! Sold it... wow, that was a metaphor itself. Sorry, I have a weird sense of humor...**

**THREE MINUS THREE**

**shady66730: I know, my mind is brainwashed from Eminem music... before I wrote that, I listening to 3 AM on repeat. That must've done it. I bet so! I know I'm tougher. *flexes imaginary muscles* Lol. **

**Guest: Ummmmmmm. Whoa. Let's see. Is Quinn a girl name or a boy name, class? (A girl name, idiot!) See? So simple. **

**HOVERCRAFTS**

**TornPages03: Thanks! Glad to know you like it. **

**shady66730: I have those moments... once I was reading a fic called "Cinderella Man" and I was listening to Eminem's "Cinderella Man". O.o**

**Catching Fireflies: Yep. You gotta love Gangsta Peeta. No problem. **

**LittleMissDaisy: Okay, I already replied to this. But I want everyone to see this... cause you're full of SHIT. Nice job, reviewing as a guest. I just had to look up your name and look what happened? A few words, to quote Eminem: Bitch I'ma kill you! They can just fuck themselves and just DIE! A few words, not to quote Eminem... WHO PISSED IN YOUR CORNFLAKES?**

* * *

REBEL TRASH PARTY, by Peeta (Bread Boy)

[Intro]

Yeah! Oh! Knocked up! Peeta said I was knocked up! Fuck Snow!

Better watch out, now

Here we come

And we ain't stoppin' until we can get above ground and see the morning sun

So give us room to our thing

Cause we came here to kill everyone

So everybody come on, get your legs blown off on the floor

Right now and kill someone

[Verse 1]

Now first of all I was on fire too

I just wanna get that across

Man even Dr. Aurelius hates when I bake

Pull up to Command in a hospital bed like it's a wheelchair

Garbage bag for a nonexistent window

Spray-painted doors with the plaques on 'em

District Thirteen plates, and my name's on 'em

Baby, Bread Boy's here, come and get him if you mutts want 'em

But he's really stupid, so keep reaping him into the Games (Poor him!)

His best friend is bread, so Katniss, put your claims on him

Cause you won't do to me what you did to that last man (cough GALE cough)

Now climb in the back, try not to eat the gas can (She's the GIRL ON FIRE!)

There was a half gallon on it, HEY THAT WAS OUR LAST CHANCE

We had of just getting home, while we're here, can I get a lap dance?

She's got a tattoo of me right above the one of Gale, man

In the streets of the Seam, D12 we call 'em tramp stamps

That means she belongs to me (OR GALE!)

Time to put the damn clamps down and show this rebel who's the man

Now get up, KILL!

[Hook]

Now you can do this on your own

But everyone knows

And no one likes to die alone

So get on the floor and kill somebody

Ain't nothin' but a Rebel Trash Party!

So let's have us a huge propo

And if anyone asks, it ain't no one but us trash

You dunno, you better kill somebody

Ain't nothing but a Rebel Trash Party!

[Verse 2]

Pull a fifth of Haymitch's liquor out of my underwear

And walk around the party without a care

Like Finnick without a head

Lookin' like a mutt from right after Mitchell got dead

And tomorrow I probably be too hijacked to get out of bed

Til I feel like I got hit by the sharp part of Johanna's ax

Mixin' morphling and white liquor with MORE morphling and white liquor

I throw heavy objects like I'm hollerin' "Take that Cato, look over your shoulder quicker!"

Missed him and hit Clove, Glimmer, Marvel and two nameless Careers

So quit tryin' ta play the wall like you ballin'

Get in the shelter when the bomb drops and stop stallin'

The call me the Katniss Everdeen of Merchant's Lane, darlin'

Cause as soon as someone mentions Gale, I start ballin'

Makin' it rain for the Seam girls in the tattered clothes

But I ain't throwin' ones, five, tens, or even twenties

I'm throwing bread, rolls, pies and even cupcakes up at skinnies

Man I do this 'cause I'm a virgin

Unless you count the time when I ass-raped myself with bread

I came into the Hob and bought some soup

The lady said it was beef (WILD DOG!)

I told her if she didn't give me beef I'd start to beef

So Katniss, I hope you don't mind if I tell you howdy (DISTRICT TEN!)

Now hop in my wheelchair, let's get rowdy, come on

c

[Verse 3]

Now whether you're Seam, Merchant, or Career

If you're misunderstood

But you don't give a fuck

You ain't doin' shit that you should

Long as you know you're breaking laws and you're no damn good

Get on the floor, man, and rep your 'hood

Now honey, don't let them mutts trip you

We should make a quick dip

And go do some donuts in the soldier training yard

Cause girl I got a sick wip

Kick the back window out of my tent

Put two dynamite cases in the back

Rip out the pillows and make a five-seater

I'll be damned if I feed a chick

How're you doing now, time to eat some Peeta

I'll be the B-R-E- to the A-D to the B-O-Y

And I don't need a fiery costume to be ON FIRE!

I'll rip a tree out the ground (KATNISS LIKES TREES!)

And flip it upside down (DIE KATNISS!)

'Fore I turn over a new leaf, clown

I'll tell ya now

I'm so on fire I burnt Katniss's fingers (What the fuck?)

You feel me, ya'll (DISTRICT TEN!)

I shut the club down like Delly Cartwright in the Seam!

But baby, stealing's punishable by the law

You the baddest little chain with the arrows I ever saw

Nightlock containers, empty handguns and all

You got more arrows in your quiver than I do in my bow

Now get up!

[Hook]

Now you can do this on your own

But everyone knows

And no one likes to die alone

So get on the floor and kill somebody

Ain't nothin' but a Rebel Trash Party!

So let's have us a huge propo

And if anyone asks, it ain't no one but us trash

You dunno, you better kill somebody

Ain't nothing but a Rebel Trash Party!

* * *

**You know you loved it. Lol, I bet some of you hated it. You know, I don't think I cussed in this! No! I broke my own heart! I love cussing... **

**I'm sorry if this didn't make much sense...  
**

**Again, I love reviews! Don't sugarcoat your reviews, though. Tell me what I did wrong. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
